Haunted by the past
by Issalovee
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Era inevitable, Osomatsu lo sabía, inició con Choromatsu y su aparentemente aleatorio ataque de pánico, luego todo se salió de control, pequeñas pistas que no dejan nada claro, que no son suficientes para solucionar el misterio, pero Osomatsu estaba decidido a que todo volviera a la normalidad, cuidaría de sus hermanos o moriría en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

N.T. Hola a todos, gracias por haber entrado a este fic, como pueden ver es una traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, "Haunted by the past" de Ixcalia, escritora de AO3, ella me dio el permiso para traducirlo por lo que estoy muy agradecida, este es el link del trabajo original por si quieren pasar por ahí para algunos spoilers. / works/7816807/chapters/17839585 (recuerden que es en AO3), además el link esta en mi perfil.

Los sextillizos no son de mi propiedad, sino de Akatsuka-sensei y la historia le pertenece a la maravillosa Ixcalia, sin más que decir ¡empecemos!

N.A. ¡Este es mi primer fic de Osomatsu-san! Estoy tan feliz de haber decidido un argumento algo decente para mi primer trabajo en el fandom, ¡espero que todos lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

No podía respirar. No podía pensar. Donde estaba en ese momento, Dios, estaba muriendo, ¿o no? Él iba a morir, justo ahí a mitad de la calle, de sus labios solo salió un quejido ahogado al intentar acercase más a la pared de ladrillos que estaba detrás de él, las personas comenzaban a amontonarse, encerrándolo, sofocándolo, oh no, oh no, oh no… yo

"Choromatsu-niisan?"

De repente una voz corto el pánico que nublaba su mente, sintiendo cierta familiaridad. Alguien lo tomo por los hombros, él no dudo en aferrarse a eso, tratando desesperadamente de que el aire llegará a sus pulmones. La voz trataba de decirle algo, pero no podía entender nada de lo que decía, solo podía concentrarse en intentar respirar, él no quería morir.

"Oi, soy Todomatsu! ¿Esta Osomatsu-niisan en casa?... ¡Necesito hablar con él, es una emergencia!"

¿Osomatsu…? ¿Osomatsu-niisan? Si, su hermano mayor, él quería a su hermano mayor, ¡lo necesitaba! Quería oír su voz decirle que todo iba a estar bien, Choromatsu estaba aterrado y solo su hermano mayor podría tranquilizarlo, o al menos eso esperaba, empezaba a sentirse mareado y empezaba a sentir sus parpados pesados.

"¡Osomatsu-niisan! N-No, no, ¡estoy bien! No, es Choromatsu, lo encontré y parece que no puede respirar! ¡Está temblando y llorando y n-no sé qué hacer…!"

¿Estaba temblando, llorando? Ni siquiera lo había notado, pero ahora que estaba consciente de eso podía sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas y los pequeños sollozos que querían salir de su garganta, pero no había suficiente aire para eso, no hay suficiente aire…

"Lo si-siento, trato de mantener la calma, es solo que… huh? O-Oh, okay, espera… Choromatsu-niisan? Osomatsu-niisan quiere hablar contigo"

Choromatsu sintió el frio plástico del celular de Todomatsu en su oreja (¿de verdad su piel estaba tan caliente?) e inmediatamente pudo escuchar una voz tranquilizadora "Choromatsu? ¿Estás bien? No te preocupes, onii-chan está aquí"

Al escuchar su voz finalmente un sollozo salió de su garganta "N-Nii-san…" sus manos tomaron el teléfono inmediatamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, él quería decir mucho más, decirle a Osomatsu lo cuan asustado estaba y cuanto lo necesitaba, pero las palabras no salían.

"Hey, todo está bien ahora Choromatsu! Vamos a tranquilizarte para que podamos hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Esto sucedía cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? Ha sido un tiempo ya, de acuerdo, yo voy a contar y tú vas a respirar, ¿listo? Concéntrate en respirar, uno… dos… tres… inhala…"

Choromatsu se esforzaba en seguir lo que le decía Osomatsu, escuchando el tono de voz tan tranquilo que le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios, se sentía tan familiar, eso le ayudaba a calmarse, y mientras más tranquilo se sentía más recordaba el porqué, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, algo que no sucedía desde su niñez, Osomatsu siempre había sido el que lo ayudaba a superarlos, justo como en ese momento.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien Choromatsu, sigue respirando, justo así" Osomatsu le dijo de manera calmada "Hey, Todomatsu todavía está contigo ¿verdad? Necesito hablar con él solo un minuto, dale el teléfono ¿sí?"

Choromatsu dejo salir un suave sollozo, dudando un poco le dio el teléfono al menor, concentrándose en mantener su respiración estable, inhalando, exhalando, ahora que estaba más tranquilo sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, se sentía exhausto, además sentía su cabeza palpitar, ah, rayos, realmente quería ir a casa es ese momento, lejos de todas esas miradas que seguían sobre él, mientras la gente comenzaba a dispersarse poco a poco.

"Si, estamos fuera de una tienda de conveniencia. ¿Hm? … Sí, hay un café cruzando la calle, ¿estás seguro de que está bien…? De acuerdo, te creo"

Choromatsu miraba a Todomatsu con confusión, preguntándose de que hablaban sus hermanos, el menor solo le devolvió una sonrisa amable y le extendió el teléfono, el cual tomo de manera ansiosa "¿N-Nii-san…?"

"Hey Choro, parece que lo estás haciendo bien, escucha, Totty va a llevarte al café que está cruzando la calle, siéntate, pide algo de tomar y sigue concentrándote en tu respiración, voy a colgar y…"

"¡N-No…! No te vayas, por favor, no, no, no…" Choromatsu sentía como su respiración se aceleraba, sus ojos ardían mientras que nuevas lagrimas se formaban, "¡por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes solo! No puedo… no puedo… no"

"Shh, hey, ¡Choromatsu escúchame! ¡Respira! Vamos, sigue respirando por mi" Osomatsu fue rápido al tranquilizarlo, sintiéndose incapaz de desobedecer a su hermano, dejando de sollozar logro normalizar su respiración, aunque las lágrimas no se detuvieron "Escucha, Totty se quedara contigo, pero necesito colgar para poder ir contigo, estoy seguro de que estás cansado y no creo que Todomatsu pueda traerte hasta acá sin ayuda, así que por favor, ve con Totty y espérame, estaré ahí en 5 minutos"

"D-De acuerdo…" le tomo un par de minutos responder, pero finalmente accedió, él quería que Osomatsu estuviera ahí con él después de todo, además era cierto, se sentía exhausto, su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, además de que aun temblaba, si, podía esperar 5 minutos.

"Heh, ese es mi hermanito, voy para allá" Osomatsu prometió antes de colgar el teléfono, por un momento Choromatsu sostuvo el teléfono un poco más antes de dárselo a

Todomatsu, sus manos seguían temblando, Todomatsu le dio una sonrisa cansada y guardo el teléfono antes de llevar a Choromatsu fuera de ahí.

"Uhm… Totty?"

Ambos voltearon y vieron dos chicas que seguían paradas cerca de ellos, ambas se veían preocupadas y un poco confundidas, amigas de Todomatsu, Choromatsu pensó, e inmediatamente una sensación de terror lo invadió, Totty salió con sus amigos, fue una coincidencia que lo encontrara durante su ataque de pánico, ahora se iba a ir y lo dejaría solo para disimular, no era un secreto que el menor mantenía a sus hermanos en secreto de sus amigos después de todo.

"Oh, uhm… lo siento, lo vamos a tener que dejar hasta aquí hoy" Todomatsu le sonrió a las dos chicas a manera de disculpa, apretando el agarre en el brazo de Choromatsu, su hermano mayor aun temblaba demasiado, pensando que podría colapsar antes de poder llevarlo al café al otro lado de la calle.

"Está bien Totty! Nosotras solo, ¡no sabíamos que tenías un hermano!" exclamo la morena, mirando a ambos, la rubia a su lado asintió, Todomatsu sintió su rostro enrojecer, mirando a otro lado suspiro pesadamente.

"Yo, ah… tengo cinco hermanos" murmuro en voz baja luciendo avergonzado, podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de Choromatsu atravesándolo, de alguna manera incitándolo a continuar "somos sextillizos, de hecho soy el menor, y él es Choromatsu-niisan, es el tercero" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa "pueden ser un poco vergonzosa por eso no suelo mencionarlos seguido, lo siento, pero ahora Choromatsu-niisan necesita mi ayuda, así que… les envió un mensaje más tarde, de acuerdo?"

"Sextillizos?! ¡Totty eso es genial!" la rubia parecía fascinada con la idea, antes de asentir y sonreírle al Matsuno más joven "está bien, cuida de tu hermano, ¡lo entendemos!" los vio a ambos dándole una suave sonrisa a Choromatsu "Espero que te sientas mejor pronto Choromatsu-san" ambas chicas se despidieron antes de seguir su camino

Si Choromatsu estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, probablemente habría gritado de emoción, que una linda chica le diga algo tan amable era una nueva experiencia para él, pero solo logro una sonrisa temblorosa, se apoyó un poco más sobre Todomatsu, todavía contando en su mente mientras respiraba, sus piernas seguían temblando, solo quería sentarse y beber algo.

"Vamos Choromatsu-niisan, puedes apoyarte en mi si quieres, pero tendrás que caminar por tu cuenta, iremos lento ¿sí?" Todomatsu le dio una sonrisa reconfortante llevándolo al otro lado de la calle.

* * *

Osomatsu miraba el teléfono, sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión, Choromatsu no había tenido un ataque de pánico en años, ni siquiera podía recordar el ultimo, que había causado esto tan de repente, se sintió inquieto por todo esto, alguien había intentado lastimarlo, o…

"Osomatsu?"

El mayor parpadeo y volteo a ver a sus tres hermanos que se encontraban parados en la puerta de la estancia, Karamatsu lucia preocupado y mantenía su ceño fruncido, su actitud dolorosa habitual había desaparecido por completo, estaba en modo de hermano mayor, Ichimatsu no lucia muy diferente a lo usual, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación, Jyushimatsu tenía su misma expresión, pero su sonrisa era más débil de lo normal, los tres estaban preocupados por el tercer hermano, de eso no había duda.

"Necesito que me hagan un favor, voy a buscar a Choromatsu para traerlo a casa, Jyushimatsu puedes poner el futón? Probablemente estará cansado" el quinto hermano asintió rápidamente, "Bien, Ichimatsu, necesito que encuentres algo que a Choromatsu realmente le guste, ve si puedes encontrar alguno de sus CD de Nya-chan por ahí" Ichimatsu solo se encogió un poco, pero Osomatsu no tenía duda de que lo haría "Karamatsu, eres el único aquí que puede cocinar algo decente, crees que puedas preparar algo, de seguro tendrá hambre cuando se sienta mejor"

"Osomatsu-niisan? Qué le sucedió a Choromatsu-niisan?" le pregunto Jyushimatsu en voz baja, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a escuchar hablar a Jyushimatsu de manera tan suave, después de todo él era quien había contestado el teléfono, se alteró al escuchar al menor pedir hablar con el mayor diciendo que era una emergencia.

Osomatsu les sonrió dulcemente a Jyushimatsu y se revolvía el cabello "él tuvo un ataque de pánico" siendo notorio para él como Jyushimatsu fruncía el ceño e inclinaba la cabeza con confusión "A veces le pasa a las personas cuando se asustan mucho, a veces sucede sin un motivo real, tienen problemas para respirar, tiemblan mucho y se marean…" los ojos de Jyushimatsu se fijaron en Ichimatsu y este solo le devolvió la mirada, ah siempre sorprendía a Osomatsu como ambos hermanos se entendían sin necesitar hablar.

"Pero Choromatsu no ha tenido un ataque de pánico en años, teníamos… que ¿diez, once tal vez?" dijo Karamatsu frunciendo más el ceño, Osomatsu asintió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, aparte de él, Karamatsu había sido el único otro hermano que había visto los ataques de pánico de Choromatsu. "Me pregunto qué provocó esto de repente".

"No lo sé, pero necesito irme, le prometí que estaría ahí en cinco minutos, no quiero darle otro motivo para alterarse" les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a sus tres hermanos para salir corriendo por la puerta, debía apurarse, Choromatsu probablemente estaba mirando el reloj, contando los segundos.

Los tres hermanos siguieron observando la puerta por la que se había ido el mayor hace un momento, antes de que Karamatsu se aclarara la garganta "Vamos a preparar las cosas para Choromatsu" dijo suavemente, Jyushi e Ichi asintieron, dirigiéndose a su habitación, mientras Karamatsu iba a la cocina.

Osomatsu entro al pequeño café jadeando de cansancio, le tomo cerca de diez minutos en llegar, en vez de los cinco que había dicho, pero había hecho todo lo posible por llegar rápido, miro alrededor, encontrando a los dos menores sentados en una esquina lejos de los demás clientes, siendo quizá lo mejor para Choromatsu, desde ahí, podía ver lo pálido que estaba, su mano aun temblaba mientras tomaba agua, además se veía demasiado cansado, parecía que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento, eso estaba bien, él pronto estaría en casa.

El mayor inmediatamente se sentó junto a Choromatsu, acariciando suavemente el cabello del menor "Hey, lo siento, llegue tarde, tenía que explicarle a los otros que había pasado" se disculpó, Choromatsu inmediatamente volteo a verlo mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a su sudadera "todo está bien Choro, ya estoy aquí, le diste un buen susto a onii-chan ¿sabías?"

"¿Tú?, encontrarlo fue un accidente"

Todomatsu resoplo, mientras sus manos demostraban su nerviosismo, "las personas empezaban a amontonarse y cuando lo vi en el suelo sudando y sollozando entre en pánico, pensé que algo malo había sucedido y-y…"

"Está bien Totty!" Osomatsu extendió su mano libre, tomando la del menor frotando su pulgar sobre los nudillos intentando tranquilizarlo también "Lo hiciste bien Todomatsu, estuviste con él y lo cuidaste, era lo que podías haber hecho, ahora todo va a estar bien, iremos a casa, comeremos algo y nos relajaremos" dijo Osomatsu con su sonrisa habitual que reflejaba sinceridad, volteo a ver a Choromatsu "Parece que apenas y puedes mantener los ojos abiertos, Jyushimatsu estaba poniendo el futón para que puedas dormir cuando lleguemos a casa".

"Ah… gr-gracias nii-san" Choromatsu tartamudeo dejando la sudadera para tomar la mano de su hermano, mientras Osomatsu le daba un apretón tranquilizador.

Los tres estuvieron allí unos quince minutos más, Osomatsu y Todomatsu hablaban de cualquier cosa, mientras Choromatsu bebía su agua con calma sin soltar la mano de su hermano, poco a poco Choromatsu sentía como su cuerpo dejaba de temblar sintiéndolo más relajado, además de poder pensar con más claridad, pero esto le hacía darse cuenta de lo cansado que estaba y como todo comenzaba a doler, sobre todo su cabeza.

"Creo que… estoy listo para irme Osomatsu-niisan" murmuro mientras jalaba un poco el brazo del mayor para llamar su atención, Oso lo miro y sonrió levemente asintiendo con la cabeza, salieron del local tomados de la mano, una vez fuera se arrodillo frente a él, "¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Sube" le dijo Osomatsu mirándolo por encima del hombro, Choromatsu gruño un poco acerca de que podía caminar por sí mismo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, Osomatsu podía ser irritante, irresponsable, perezoso y francamente estúpido a veces, pero al final del día él siempre estaba ahí para ellos, realmente era el mejor, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Choromatsu se inclinó hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Oso, dejando que su hermano agarrara sus piernas, Todomatsu parecía cauteloso cuando Osomatsu se puso de pie, apoyando su mano en la espalda de Choro, como si eso evitara que se cayera, pero los dos hermanos menores sabían que el mayor siempre había sido fuerte, era prácticamente nada para él.

Entre el toque constante de Todomatsu en su espalda y la reconfortante voz de Osomatsu mientras hablaba con el más joven, Choromatsu no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Entraron silenciosamente a la casa, Todomatsu cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Jyushimatsu estaba sentado en los escalones frente a la puerta, esperándolos, Todomatsu rápidamente se llevó un dedo a los labios antes de que el quinto hermano pudiera hablar, Jyushi parpadeó e imitó la acción, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"El futón está listo Niisan" Jyushimatsu susurró, aunque su voz de alguna manera aún logró ser fuerte, Osomatsu solo sonrió y murmuró su agradecimiento, antes de subir las escaleras, no se molestaría en tratar de cambiar la ropa de su hermano, lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar.

La música sonaba tranquilamente en su habitación, el sonido de Nya-chan, venia del reproductor de CD que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, en otra esquina, Ichimatsu estaba sentado con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho, se acurrucaba a su lado, el cuarto hermano lo estaba acariciando distraídamente, mientras miraba por la ventana, sin embargo, echó un vistazo a sus dos hermanos mayores, mientras Osomatsu pateaba la manta a un lado y dejaba a Choromatsu en su lugar habitual en el futón.

"¿Se quedó dormido?" preguntó Ichimatsu en voz baja, mirando a Osomatsu mientras cubría a Choro con la manta, era su manera de preocuparse por el tercer hermano, Osomatsu lo sabía, eso lo hizo sonreír un poco.

"Está agotado, los ataques hacen que todo su cuerpo tiemble, sin duda se siente adolorido en músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía" explicó Osomatsu, pasando suavemente su mano por el cabello del matsu dormido, "realmente pensé que ya había superado esto, creo que nunca se irán".

"No recuerdo que él los haya tenido antes" Ichimatsu miró a Osomatsu, claramente esperando una explicación, teniendo en cuenta que siempre estaban juntos cuando eran niños, fue sorprendente saber que había algo como esto que algunos de ellos no sabían.

"Mmh, sucedió un par de veces, recuerdo que la primera vez que sucedió, no sabía qué hacer creo que estábamos pescando, sí, papá estaba con nosotros" Osomatsu frunció el ceño, claramente tratando de recordar los detalles "No sé dónde estaban ustedes, ¿tal vez con mamá? ¡Eso fue hace mucho!" sonrió tímidamente y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Ichimatsu asintió entendiendo, mirando hacia abajo a nyanko en aquel entonces, Choromatsu probablemente se había sentido avergonzado e insistió en que Osomatsu lo mantuviera en secreto, eso tenía sentido, pero se preguntó qué los inició. ¿Fue realmente algo que surgió de la nada, algo que sucedió sin motivo?

"Bueno, deberíamos dejarlo descansar, vamos a comer, ¡Lo que sea que Karamatsu haya echo olía bien~!" Osomatsu soltó una carcajada mientras salía de la habitación, sus pasos se desvanecian mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Suspirando pesadamente, Ichimatsu se puso de pie, nyanko soltó un maullido mientras le seguía, ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero Ichimatsu se detuvo cerca del futón, mirando a su hermano dormido, al menos parecía estar durmiendo profundamente, "Duerme bien, Niisan" murmuró, antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse al piso de abajo.

Choromatsu tarareaba suavemente, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía hacia la tienda de conveniencia. ¡Había una revista que fue lanzada hoy donde venía una entrevista con Nya-chan, y él la quería!, No, ¡lo necesitaba! ¡Quería aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre su ídol favorita! un día, estaba decidido a hablarle y saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ella ayudaría, o bien, sería etiquetado como un acosador espeluznante, de acuerdo, eso fue un poco deprimente.

Oh, no podía olvidarse de comprar las otras cosas en su lista, sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones por una semana, por lo que estaban por su cuenta, esta noche necesitarían algo para cenar y si se sentía especialmente generoso, tal vez incluso llevaría unas cuantas cervezas, Osomatsu probablemente lo adoraría.

Choromatsu sintió como choco con alguien repentinamente tropezando hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero, levantó la vista, listo para disculparse por no prestar atención, pero...

Cuadros, un estampado de cuadros, ¿verde oliva? O-O era ¿beige? ¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué su corazón se aceleraba de repente? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se tensó así? Oh Dios, no podía respirar. Choromatsu agarró su pecho, jadeando, de repente, sus ojos iban a sus manos. ¿Cuándo empezó a temblar tanto? ¡Oh no, oh no...! Volteo hacia la persona frente a él, para pedir ayuda...

No había nadie allí

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, cuando menos lo esperen estará listo el 2, mientras tanto un pequeño adelanto.

CHOROMATSU SE DESPIERTA ESA NOCHE, OSOMATSU ESTÁ AHÍ PARA ÉL.


	2. Chapter 2

N.T. Bienvenidos nuevamente, aquí está el capítulo 2, lamento la demora, pero esta historia no se quedará sin traducción, como saben pertenece a Ixcalia, escritora de AO3, recuerden que el link del original esta en mi perfil por si quieren pasar por ahí para algunos spoilers

Antes que nada un pequeño aviso, tal vez se sorprendan de que no se parece al adelanto del capítulo anterior, ya lo corregí, esto es porque con permiso de Ixcalia acorté unos cuantos capítulos para que las traducciones puedan estar antes y darle más tiempo a ella para hacer nuevos capítulos, no se preocupen no volverá a pasar.

Los sextillizos no son de mi propiedad, sino de Akatsuka-sensei y la historia le pertenece a la maravillosa Ixcalia, sin más que decir ¡empecemos!

Choromatsu parpadeo, aún se sentía somnoliento, con la mirada perdida en el techo, ya era de noche, todo estaba oscuro y podía escuchar a sus hermanos roncar a su alrededor, Jyushimatsu estaba acurrucado a su lado y no le incomodaba, el calor del cuerpo de su hermanito era reconfortante de alguna extraña manera, pero en ese momento necesitaba usar el baño, tal vez conseguir una aspirina. ¿Por qué su cabeza tenía que seguir doliendo?

"¿Finalmente estás despierto?" Casi saltó del susto cuando Osomatsu le susurró, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro cuando sus músculos se arquearon en sorpresa, "Lo siento, no quería asustarte", Su hermano se disculpó con una sonrisa tímida, estirándose y envolviéndolo en un abrazo, "Estuviste dormido todo el día, te guardamos algo de comida".

"Todo el día, ¿eh?" Choromatsu gruñó en voz baja. ¡Un día perdido! Sin embargo, realmente necesitaba el descanso, "¿Has logrado salvar algo de comida? ¿Quién la hizo de todos modos?" La idea de que alguno de los hermanos se había metido en la cocina lo preocupaba, ninguno de ellos parecía enfermo, así que no debió haber sido tan malo.

"¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que nos comeríamos todo? onii-chan está ofendido". Osomatsu bromeó en voz baja, con una risa silenciosa. "Pero sí, guardamos tu parte y no te preocupes, Karamatsu se ocupó de la cena, así que es comestible, Jyushi trató de ayudar, pero Ichimatsu logró distraerlo". Choromatsu sintió que su hermano comenzaba a alejarse del futón, moviéndose con cuidado para no despertar a Totty.

"No creo que pueda levantarme". Choromatsu suspiró, sonriendo irónicamente. Miró al quinto hermano, que en ese momento estaba aferrado a su brazo, con la boca abierta como siempre. Al menos no sentía ninguna baba. Osomatsu rió disimuladamente, arrastrándose y sacudiendo ligeramente a Jyushimatsu.

"Mmh... ¿Eh?" Los ojos de Jyushimatsu se abrieron levemente, parpadeando hacia su hermano. Osomatsu no pudo evitar sonreírle. "¿Qué pasa Osomatsu-niisan?" Preguntó adormilado, frotando sus ojos.

"Lo siento Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu necesita comer algo, pero primero tienes que soltarlo". Osomatsu se frotó debajo de su nariz, sonriendo cuando los ojos de Jyushimatsu se abrieron por completo al darse cuenta. Inmediatamente rodó, dejando escapar su risa habitual, mostrando su amplia sonrisa.

"¡Ahaha! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!" Se rió a carcajadas, tapándose la boca tan pronto como sus dos hermanos mayores le pidieron guardar silencio. Cierto, aún era tarde, Casi lo olvidaba. "Lo siento." Dijo otra vez, asegurándose de susurrar, sin embargo, a Choromatsu no parecía importarle, y se lo demostró acariciándole la cabeza ligeramente.

"Está bien. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir? volveremos pronto". Choromatsu le dijo en voz baja, levantándose del futón. Su cuerpo todavía se sentía adolorido, pero no tan pesado como antes. Jyushimatsu, solo asintió con la cabeza entusiasmado, antes de tirarse de nuevo a dormir, estaba dormido en segundos.

"En serio, ¿cómo hace eso?" Choromatsu le dio a Jyushimatsu una mirada extrañado mientras Osomatsu solo se reía, ambos sabían que no tenía sentido cuestionarse nada sobre Jyushimatsu. Suspirando pesadamente, el tercer hermano se levantó del futón, saliendo sigilosamente de la habitación con Osomatsu.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta de su habitación, Choromatsu fue directamente al baño mientras Osomatsu bajaba para calentar la cena de su hermano, ¡él podía ser considerado! Su hermano pequeño tuvo un día difícil, después de todo, eso y estaba a punto de mencionar lo que había pasado ese día otra vez, solo necesitaba saber si Choromatsu sabía qué había causado el ataque de pánico tan repentinamente después de tantos años, tenía que ser algo específico, ¿verdad? No podría ser simplemente al azar ¿verdad?

Cuando Choromatsu llegó al piso de abajo, Osomatsu ya tenía caliente su cena en la mesa esperándolo, todavía podía oír a su hermano mayor susurrando en la cocina, pero su hambre finalmente le ganó a su curiosidad, se sentó y empezó a comer rápidamente el arroz. ¡En realidad no estaba nada mal!

"Whoa, con calma, Jyushimatsu". Osomatsu bromeó, caminando y sentándose al lado de Choromatsu. Choro inmediatamente se sonrojó avergonzado, comiendo de una manera más pausada. "Es broma~ probablemente estas muriendo de hambre, la última vez que comiste fue en el desayuno de ayer por la mañana, ¿no es así?". Osomatsu tenía un pequeño tazón de helado, Choromatsu lo miró con expresión inquisitiva. "Oh, ¿esto? Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu salieron corriendo a comprar lo necesario para la cena. ¡El pobre Ichimatsu simplemente no puede decirle que no a Jyushi!" Él rió. "Trajeron a casa un cubo de helado, si quieres te traeré un poco después de que hayas terminado".

"¿En serio? No tenemos tanto dinero como para malgastarlo mientras mamá y papá no están". Choromatsu suspiró exasperado. Realmente, ¡sus hermanos eran tan irresponsables a veces! Es por eso que había planeado hacer las compras él mismo. "En serio, ¿por qué los enviarías a ellos dos? ¡Alguien más hubiera sido una mejor opción!"

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Jyushi estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor!, así que teníamos que hacer algo para distraerlo, salir de la casa era lo único que podíamos pensar, así que ir de compras era la excusa perfecta". Osomatsu sonrió de forma normal, frotando su dedo debajo de su nariz. "No necesitas preocuparte onii-chan tuvo suerte en las carreras de caballos".

"Y no es de extrañar que apenas lo estemos descubriendo. Realmente eres un hermano mayor de mierda". Choromatsu gruñó, aunque no había enojo real en esas palabras. Osomatsu solo se rió, pasando su brazo alrededor del Matsu de verde y jalándolo hacia él, sin embargo, ese dinero sería útil para la próxima semana.

Se sentaron así durante media hora, comiendo en un silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. A Osomatsu le hacia recordar cuando eran niños, antes de la escuela secundaria, todos los sextillizos se habían organizado en parejas en esos raros momento donde no estaban todos juntos, Karamatsu y Todomatsu, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, él y Choromatsu, pero conforme iban creciendo y desarrollando su personalidad todos se separaron, bueno todos a excepción de Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, pero ya no eran tan cercanos, supuso que era parte de crecer, pero descubrió que extrañaba esos días cuando Osomatsu podía intercambiar lugares con cualquier otro hermano, o viceversa ... era lo mejor, sin mencionar que no estaba tan solo, todos se necesitaban los unos a los otros.

"Estás frunciendo el ceño de repente. ¿En qué estás pensando?" Choromatsu interrumpió los pensamientos de Osomatsu abruptamente, el hermano mayor parpadeó de sorprendido. Aparentemente él había estado tan atrapado en su pequeño mundo que había olvidado que Choromatsu estaba allí. Estaba por hablar de nuevo, pero su hermano rápidamente lo interrumpió.

"Entonces, ¿quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó? ¿Sabes qué lo provocó?" Dijo Osomatsu de repente, haciendo que Choromatsu frunció el ceño, Oso estaba cambiando de tema, algo que Choromatsu reconoció como una maniobra defensiva, él solo lo hacía cuando el tema era demasiado sensible, pero no iba a dejarlo ir, Osomatsu lo había ayudado antes, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era escuchar los problemas de su hermano mayor.

"Hablaré sobre eso, si primero me dices qué piensas". Choromatsu dijo firmemente, sin perderse la forma en que Osomatsu retiró su brazo y lo miró con los ojos en blanco, "No trates de mentir tampoco, lo sabré si lo haces, algo te molesta y te escucharé, sacarlo de tu pecho probablemente te ayude".

Osomatsu gruñó, acostándose en el suelo, con los brazos estirados. ¿Por qué Choromatsu tenía que ser tan entrometido? ¿Tal vez podría simplemente desviar la conversación y luego volver a la cama? No, simplemente no era una opción, su hermano tenía esa expresión obstinada en su rostro que claramente decía que no dejaría el tema pronto y realmente quería que Choromatsu le contara sobre su ataque de pánico, maldición.

"No es importante, de acuerdo." Suspiró, mirando a Choromatsu. "Estaba pensando cuando éramos niños, ya sabes, lo cercano que éramos es todo, realmente nos hemos distanciado, ¿no es así?" Osomatsu hizo todo lo posible por mantener su voz tranquila, pero tenía un toque amargo. "Quiero decir, no salimos mucho juntos, paseamos por la casa y vamos con Chibita, sí, pero eso es todo".

Choromatsu parpadeó, mirando a su hermano mientras hablaba. Oh. "¿Te sientes solo Osomatsu-niisan?" Preguntó en voz baja, Osomatsu se negó a mirarlo. "Todos tenemos diferentes intereses, por lo que es difícil hacer algo juntos". Choromatsu admitió, mirando a su hermano. "Estoy metido en el mundo de las idols, Karamatsu en la música, Jyushimatsu en el béisbol, Ichimatsu en sus gatos, Totty en salir con sus amigos, y tu prefieres quedarte en casa y leer manga, no es fácil encontrar algo en común".

"Nunca nos hemos molestado en intentarlo, excepto quizás Jyushimatsu". Protestó Osomatsu, sentándose y mirando a Choromatsu. "Es como si todos hubiéramos aceptado que ya no nos necesitamos más, no... no quiero..." Y de repente, su hermano mayor se veía y sonaba tan triste, Choromatsu sintió que le dolía el corazón. "Siempre hemos sido hermanos, pero además de eso, solíamos ser mejores amigos, tú y yo hicimos todo juntos pero todo dejo de ser así repentinamente, ¡No fue algo gradual! Un día, simplemente decidiste que la escuela era más importante, realmente... dolió".

Choromatsu hizo una mueca, era cierto, prácticamente había cambiado de un día para otro, él lo recordaba, ellos estaban en la escuela media en ese momento, después de que una broma bastante elaborada lo mandará a detención y fuera regañado por el director se dio cuenta, eran casi adultos y tenía que decidir, continuar siendo un niño o madurar y empezar a pensar en su futuro, este último ganó, había empezado a alejar a Osomatsu después de eso, negándose a participar en sus travesuras infantiles, había hecho todo mal, lo sabía. Él siempre se había arrepentido.

"Lo siento." Choromatsu murmuró, moviéndose para estar más cerca de Osomatsu, dejando que sus cabezas se toparan ligeramente. "Sabía que te lastimaba, sabía que estaba mal la forma en que me alejé de ti, en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor para mí y que finalmente me seguirías". Se encogió ante la leve mirada que recibió, pero Osomatsu apoyó su cabeza contra la de él de todos modos, luciendo exasperado.

"Sí, bueno, hubiera sido bueno si hubieras dicho algo, ¡Podrías haberme hablado sobre eso! ¡Demonios, probablemente te hubiera acompañado! ¡Como siempre!" El Matsu de rojo resopló, cerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba en su hermano menor, estaba frustrado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mejor. No había podido hablar con Choromatsu de esta manera en años, le dio una extraña sensación de nostalgia, se sentía... feliz.

Choromatsu asintió levemente, mirando a Osomatsu. "Realmente lo siento, Osomatsu-niisan". Se disculpó nuevamente, luciendo pensativo. "Puede que no seamos tan cercanos, pero sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, espero que lo sepas". Él murmuró en voz baja, fue embarazoso decirlo, pero Osomatsu necesitaba escucharlo, solo así, una sonrisa apareció en la cara de su hermano, haciéndolo sonreír también.

"Heh, bueno, no es como si realmente tuviéramos otros amigos, incluso si solo soy el último recurso, está bien". Osomatsu bromeó, riéndose silenciosamente. Choromatsu se rió también, agradecido de que su hermano parecía sentirse mejor ahora. "¿Oye, Choromatsu?"

"¿Hm?"

"Qué tal si... quiero decir..." Osomatsu pareció dudar, antes de resoplar y sonreír. "!llévame a uno de tus conciertos de idols~!" Pidió mirando a Choromatsu. Él frunció el ceño, listo para negar firmemente la petición de su hermano, antes de que hiciera clic.

Osomatsu solo estaba siendo Osomatsu. No le gustaba ser emocional, no le gustaba lidiar con sus sentimientos, pero él le había abierto su corazón a Choromatsu con bastante facilidad esta noche, aparentemente, él había tenido suficiente con las emociones por una noche y había vuelto a ser su yo tonto y travieso, aun así, Choromatsu escuchó la súplica silenciosa detrás de la demanda de su hermano, déjame ir contigo, déjame pasar tiempo contigo, tratemos de ser mejores amigos de nuevo.

"Con una condición." Choromatsu dijo con calma, alejándose de Osomatsu como si estuviera molesto. Osomatsu inclinó su cabeza ligeramente. "Estabas ahorrando dinero para ir a ver esa película live action* basada en ese manga que siempre lees, ¿verdad? Déjame ir contigo".

Osomatsu sonrió, volviendo a abrazar a Choromatsu. Osomatsu escuchó su respuesta alto y claro, vamos a darle una oportunidad, hagámoslo. Choromatsu no pudo ocultar su propia sonrisa. Honestamente, se sintió bien al reencontrarse con su hermano hasta cierto punto. Osomatsu aún lo atormentaría, sin duda, y todavía lo molestaría con que necesitaba encontrar trabajo, pero al final del día, aún podían apoyarse el uno en el otro.

Osomatsu dejó escapar un bostezo repentinamente, atrayendo la atención de Choromatsu. "Osomatsu-niisan, probablemente estás muy cansado. ¿Por qué no volvemos a la cama ahora?" ofreció.

"No, aún no." Osomatsu negó con la cabeza obstinadamente. "Cumplí mi parte del trato, todavía quiero escuchar lo que sucedió antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando a tu alrededor? ¿Alguien intentó lastimarte?" Cierto, Choromatsu casi olvidó la razón por la que estaban allí en primer lugar. Suspirando pesadamente, cerró los ojos y pensó.

"Estaba yendo hacia la tienda y choqué con alguien, me hice para atrás para disculparme..." Choromatsu se detuvo, sus cejas se arrugaron confundidas, ahí es donde las cosas comenzaron a ser borrosas. "Realmente no lo vi, no creo".

"¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que realmente recuerdas? ¿En serio?" Osomatsu gimió, golpeando su cabeza contra la de Choromatsu otra vez. "Esperaba que recordaras algo más, tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos descubrir qué lo había causado y encontrar la manera de evitarlo".

Choromatsu sacudió su cabeza, con una disculpa en la punta de su lengua, pero murió en sus labios, espera, si había algo, ¿Pero realmente valía la pena mencionarlo? Algo tan trivial no habría causado su ataque de pánico, ¿verdad? "Creo que... hay algo, pero es estúpido". Osomatsu le lanzó una mirada penetrante, diciendo claramente lo contrario. "Bueno, solo recuerdo haber visto... ¿cuadros, un patrón de cuadros? Cuando lo vi, fue cuando creo que me bloquee".

"¿Cuadros?" Osomatsu levantó una ceja, antes de reír. "¿Quieres decir que viste tu propia camisa?" Choromatsu frunció el ceño al oír eso, mirando la ropa que llevaba puesto, él todavía tenía la ropa con la que había salido de la casa, consistía en sus pantalones marrones y... una camisa verde a cuadros.

"¿Qué...? N-No, no fue..." tartamudeó Choromatsu, agarrando su camisa con fuerza. Solo mirarlo no le causaba ninguna inquietud, pero estaba seguro de que eran cuadros lo que había visto y lo que le había causado el pánico, aunque claro, no tenía sentido, pero no siempre tenía que hacerlo. "No, no era de este color, era de color ¿beige tal vez? No lo sé". El tercer hermano inclinó la cabeza en señal de derrota, suspirando pesadamente, eso era todo lo que sabía.

"Oh. No te preocupes Choro, está bien, si sucede de nuevo onii-chan estará allí para cuidarte, lo resolveremos". Osomatsu aseguró, frotando la espalda de su hermano tranquilizadoramente. Claro, apestaba que no pudieran identificar el problema de inmediato, pero estaba bien, Choromatsu estaba bien.

Fue Choromatsu quien bostezó esta vez. "vayamos a dormir, ponte tu pijama, yo limpiaré nuestros platos". Osomatsu se levantó de su lugar, recogiendo sus platos y llevándolos a la cocina, por supuesto, inmediatamente se puso a trabajar, pensando en su conversación.

En serio, ¿qué tenía que ver la tela a cuadros con eso? ¿Cuadros beige? Eso no podía significar nada, ¿verdad? Era más probable que el ataque de pánico de su hermano acabara de desencadenarse al ser derribado de repente, o al menos eso pensaba, Jyushimatsu a veces vestía a cuadros y Choromatsu tenía su propia camisa a cuadros. ¡Así que eso no fue para nada! ¿Verdad?, por supuesto él estaba seguro de eso, incluso pensar en eso fue estúpido.

Entonces, ¿por qué no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza? ¿Por qué seguía pensando en cuadros beige?

Era tarde y estaba cansado, tenía que ser por eso, era hora de olvidarse de eso por el momento y regresar a la cama. Tenía todo el día de mañana para pensarlo, no es como si tuviera otros planes, diablos, ¡probablemente tenía toda la semana libre para pensar en ello, si no más! Ah, ser un nini era genial, pensó sonriendo para sí mismo, Osomatsu dejó los platos en el fregadero y se dirigió a su habitación, más que listo para acostarse bajo las sábanas y dormir.

Para cuando llegó, Choromatsu ya estaba allí, tratando de acomodarse sin molestar a Jyushimatsu nuevamente. Afortunadamente se las arregló, pero en el segundo que sintió el otro cuerpo a su lado, el quinto hermano inmediatamente se aferró a su brazo, Choro solo dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, mirando a Osomatsu con un movimiento de cabeza.

Osomatsu dejó escapar un bufido, silenciando su risa rápidamente, antes de arrastrarse bajo las mantas. Ah, su futón. Él amaba su futón. "Mm... buenas noches". Bostezó, cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecho. Choromatsu susurró una respuesta, sus propios ojos se cerraron. Antes de que se durmiera completamente, Osomatsu juró que sintió una mano que se aferraba a la suya.

Capítulo 2 listo, avanzamos poco a poco, pero a paso seguro, como la vez anterior un adelanto, bueno no tan así ya que es el spoiler del cap. Anterior, lo siento.

Live action* ya saben dónde se utilizan actores reales para protagonizar por ejemplo alguna adaptación de un anime

 **AHORA ERAN DOS HERMANOS, ¿FUE UNA COINCIDENCIA? ICHIMATSU NO LO CREÍA Y ESTABA DECIDIDO A LLEGAR AL FONDO DEL ASUNTO.**


End file.
